Revenge
by cereza-kirara
Summary: Kagome con su hija Kisa va a hablar con Sôta, que la odia, y recuerda sus momentos de amor con Inuyasha. alguien morirá misteriosamente... ATENCIÓN: Lemon! InuxKag


.' uuuups... este es el summary un poco demasiado largo de mi fic de título poco motivador a leerlo... pero bueno, con este fic vuelvo a escribir después de bastante tiempo, así que perdonadme si no estoy muy fina, con esta historia que hace tiempo que quiero hacer... espero ir interesandoos más en la historia poco a poco.

------------

Kagome miró a la niña, dormida en el asiento de atrás, con el cabello negro suelto y con varios mechones rebeldes que cubrían su cara. Dormida, con esa cara de angelito, era más que nunca un retrato viviente de su madre, y por lo tanto, tan bonita como ella.

La mujer no sabía si despertarla o dejarla en el coche con su plácido sueño, pero el verla frunciendo un poco el ceño y apretando los labios la hizo decidirse a acabar de despertarla, puesto que era ya evidente que no tardaría en despertar, con o sin su ayuda.

Así pues, bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera. Agarró a su hija por el hombro y lo apretó suavemente, balanceándola y susurrándole también algo al oído.

"Kisa... ey, Kisa, nena..."

La pequeña resopló y abrió los ojos, de un marrón profundo, como los de su madre.

"Tengo sueño, má. Quiero quedarme aquí..."

"Tengo que ir a hablar con el tío, su casa está un poco lejos aún y no te pienso dejar sola."

La niña, que contaría unos ocho años de edad, se desperezó y salió del coche en un ágil salto, pues una vez se despertaba ya le era imposibe quedarse quieta. Kagome sonrió al mirarla, y el corazón se le encogió de amor por su hija.

"Vamos pues." – dijo al agarrarle la pequeña mano entre la suya.

Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta llegar a una escalera enorme que subía por un monte muy empinado. Por el aspecto de sus arcos, se podía reconocer un templo sintoísta en lo alto, muy viejo, pero enorme y de imponente aspecto. Como cada vez que subía allí arriba, aunque lo hubiese hecho tantas veces, se sentía pequeña e insignificante, e incluso notaba el poder del templo corriendo por sus venas, como nieta de su sacerdote.

La casa anexa al templo, su antiguo hogar, tenía un aspecto diferente que nueve años atrás, antes de su último viaje al Sengoku, antes del nacimiento de Kisa, antes de la muerte de sus padres, antes de que su hermano fuese dado en adopción, antes de que él pasara a odiarla.

El chalet, de dos pisos y de forma cuadrada, tenía ahora un aspecto ajado, con enormes hiedras trepando por todas sus paredes, incluso parcialmente las ventanas, apenas dejando ver lo que fue la blanca pared y dejando a la imaginación una forma más exacta de la casa.

Kagome dejó a su hija bajo el Goshimboku, jugando con las hojas muertas que formaban montones a sus pies y advirtiéndola de que no se alejase, ni entrase en el lugar donde se encontraba el pozo. Sabiendo que desde la ventana del salón de la casa la podría vigilar, y de paso, al quedarse fuera, no se vería mezclada en la discusión que seguro iba a acontecer en el interior de la vivienda.

Al separarse de Kisa, esa niña que ahora era toda su vida, se sintió más débil, pero sabía que debía hablar con Sôta. No podía aguantar más que él la odiase.

Con cautela, llamó a la puerta de la casa con los nudillos, tres veces seguidas, como acostumbraba, y esperó una respuesta que parecía no llegar.

Cuando se cansó de esperar en vano a que le respondiesen, comprobó con sorpresa que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y se armó de valor para entrar.

Dentro de la casa no se veía nada, estaba todo a oscuras y la única fuente de luz era la que entraba por la puerta. Si no se hubiese conocido tan bien aquel largo pasillo tal vez se hubiese sentido atemorizada, pero ella avanzó con paso seguro.

Llegó al comedor y lo vio desértico y con poca luz, las ventanas como estaban llenas de hiedras. Los pocos muebles que habían, además de ser de estilos y épocas muy diferentes, estaban contra la pared, y en medio de la sala se encontraba sólo un saco de dormir, una mesa y un hornillo de gas, con platos, cacerolas y cubiertos, como si el propietario se esa casa hubiese vivido exclusivamente en ésa habitación y descuidado las demás.

De pronto, ensimismada como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente por detrás...

"Kagome" dijo el hombre "otra vez tú por aquí."

"¡Sôta!"

"Fuera de esta casa, largo." Gruñó él "Ya te dije que no quería verte de nuevo, escoria."

"He... Hermano..." murmuró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos por sus insultos.

"¡Ya no soy tu hermano!" gritó Sôta con una voz chillona "Soy Sôta Yûkimichi... ya no soy un Higurashi"

Kagome vaciló antes de contestar con una fuerza renovada.

"¡No digas eso Sôta!" se aferró a la camisa de él "Da igual tu apellido. Lo único que importa es esto, ¿ves?" murmuró agarrando un mechón de su cabello "Es el mismo color, la misma suavidad, el mismo brillo. Y nuestros ojos, ¿no es el mismo marrón, igual al de la corteza del Goshimboku? Y la piel tan blan..."

"¡¡Cállate ya!" gritó él, quitando las manos de ella de su pecho "Te estás poniendo poética, Higurashi"

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación y ambos apartaron las miradas, incómodos y sin palabras. Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta, Sôta ya estaba saliendo del salón.

"Un... ¡un momento!"

Pero el hombre ya había salido de la casa dando un portazo, dejándola sola en su viejo, oscuro y frío hogar.

------------

Kisa miró orgullosa los montones de hojas que había hecho bajo el Goshimboku. Había dos: uno de hojas amarillas y otras marrones, que durante varios juegos fueron montañas, luego castillo y más tarde espantapájaros.

Ahora que ya no tenía nada que hacer, se empezó a aburrir enormemente y su mente empezó a pensar en un nuevo pasatiempo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la casita en donde se hallaba el pozo, que su madre le había prohibido.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y desde dentro algo atraía muchísimo a Kisa, que muerta de curiosidad por lo prohibido, avanzó hacia el pozo...

------------

A solas en la casa, Kagome iba ya a irse cuando vio las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta... y no pudo más que subir, hasta su vieja habitación.

Allí todo estaba tal como lo dejó, incluso la cama deshecha y el escritorio desordenado. Y también el marco de fotos vuelto boca abajo cubriendo la fotografía que una vez mostró orgulloso.

Con cuidado levantó el marco y lo cogió entre sus manos. Observó la foto que la mostraba tantos años más joven y junto a su viejo amor, Inuyasha.

Esa foto la hizo rememorar todo lo ocurrido, antes de que todo se complicar terriblemente.

------------

Flashback

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sintió los ojos del hanyou clavados en ella.

Se sintió temblar entre sus brazos y las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. "Abrázame, Inuyasha..."

Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y buscó su boca con furia. Ella gimió cuando sus lenguas se juntaron y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda bajo el contacto de sus manos.

"Kagome, ¿sabes lo que... va a pasar, no?" La miró gravemente y la magia se rompió por un momento.

"Lo sé" respondió con un suave beso "Pero no me arrepentiré" aseguró agarrándole de su haori y tumbándose en el suelo, para arrastrarle luego a él encima.

Inuyasha respondió a su besos con pasión y recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, primero sobre la camisa y luego, tímidamente, debajo de ella. La muchacha enderezó la espalda y se apretó contra él, debajo de él, aspirando su aroma, embriagada por todo aquel cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones.

El joven, retirando por un momento las manos de su piel, cogió las de ella para guiarlas por su espalda, y enseñándola dónde y cómo acariciarle. Luego, retomó su tarea y emprendió el nuevo trabajo de desvestirla.

Con delicadeza, la ayudó a quitarse la blusa, y esos instantes en que no se tocaban se sintió morir, así que bebió de su boca, mordió sus labios, se tocaron sus lenguas, mientras las manos ansiosas de ambos quitaban la camisa y el haori que les impedía sentir en plenitud el contacto de la piel del otro.

Inuyasha apartó el sostén, con rudeza, sin aclararse con los enganches y las hábiles manos de Kagome le ayudaron con la dificultad que presentaba para él, mientras sus ojos se encontraban y echaban chiribitas, con unas sonrisas pícaras en sus respectivas caras. Kagome, en ése momento, se sintió más que nunca cómplice de Inuyasha.

Sin dejar de mirarla, él se deslizó de entre sus brazos para besarle la piel tersa de los pechos mientras ella acariciaba los músculos de la espalda del hanyou, tan ancha y tan fuerte, y pasó también las manos por su pecho, tan cálido y en el cual se sentía tan bien.

Inuyasha levantó la vista y besó de nuevo sus labios, que tenía abandonados hacía ya un rato, y besó traviesamente su nariz, de manera cómica y Kagome estalló en risas, acalladas por los labios de él.

Sin liberarla del yugo de su beso, la acomodó en la hierba fresca, y la estrechó fuerte, muy fuerte, como si temiese perderla, y ella se deleitó de ese contacto tan íntimo y nuevo.

Cuando el hanyou ya sintió conocerse todo su busto, cada rincón de su cara, sus brazos y su pecho, pasó a desabrochar los botones de su falda, y ella, azorada, se apartó un poco.

"¿Lo dejamos?" preguntó él, preocupado por los nervios de la mujer.

"No, no, en serio" aseguró, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su cara "Te quiero Inuyasha, quiero ser una contigo"

Él correspondió a su sonrisa y acarició su cuello tiernamente.

"Genial, no me hacía ninguna gracia dejarlo"

Ella misma, para demostrar su confianza, de desabrochó la falda y la dejó de lado. Él la miró de cuerpo entero y se extasió d su belleza. Ella le ayudó también a él a librarse del resto de su ropa y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo: Ya no había vuelta atrás, no se podía parar. Pero tampoco lo quería.

Inuyasha besó sus piernas y recorrió la cara interior de los muslos con sus manos y ella enterró la boca en su cabello plateado, sintiendo convulsiones.

"Inu... yash...aaaa..."

"Te quiero tantísimo... eres tan perfecta como imaginaba" susurró él volviéndola a besar.

Kagome sintió que se le nublaba la mente tras oír tan deseadas palabras y se apretó contra él, ansiando un contacto aún más íntimo, que él no se demoró mucho más en proporcionarle, llegando a el clímax de la relación...

Cuando todo acabó, ella se recostó en el pecho desnudo de él y con una nueva sonrisa encontró su reflejo en los ojos del otro, por primera y última vez.

Al día siguiente, nada más abrir los ojos vio a Inuyasha vestido, dándole la espalda e iluminado por los primeros rayos del Sol.

"¡Inuyasha!" le llamó ella, feliz "Te quiero, ¡te quiero, ¡¡te quiero!" y se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

Pero cuando vio el semblante serio de él una sombra oscura atenazó su corazón

"¿Qué...qué te pasa...?" preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada. "¿Ocurre algo...?"

"Kagome. Esto que pasó ayer... no debe ocurrir más"

Fin del flashback

------------

La mujer sintió las lágrimas bañar su rostro. Kagome se tiró en la cama y empezó a llorar sonoramente, como nunca lo había hecho. Aún podía recordar que al oírle se quedó tan helada que no le creyó, ni siquiera pudo llorrar... y luego todo se precipitó tanto...

Cuando s iba a sumergir de nuevo en sus recuerdos oyó de pronto un grito.

"¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ki...¡Kisa!"

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, tropezando en las escaleras y haciéndose daño al saltar. Con la agilidad de un felino, se dirigió al patio y allí miró alrededor pero no vio a la niña... hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre el anexo donde estaba el pozo, con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se dirigió allí, para ver una visión horrorosa que le heló la sangre...

"Aaaah... ¡AAAHHHHH!"

------------

Gracias por leer este chappiiiiiiiiie! ;; Espero que os haya gustado mi fic.. es el primer lemon que escribo... así que no seáis muy duros pero opinad, así el próximo chappie lemon que ponga me saldrá mejor nn

La historia... espero que os guste, lo de ponerle el lemon no estaba planeado, pero bueno...

Así pues espero un review, a los que os gustó y a los que no, y ya que fanfiction ha prohibido responder los reviews ¬¬ ... si me dejáis una direccion e-mail y me ponéis "responde", os enviaré un mail con respuesta.

En el capítulo siguiente:...

Kagome descubre en el pozo un cadáver... ¿de quién?¿ Y Kisa?. ¿ Quién es el asesino? ¿Por que Inuyasha rechazó a Kagome? ¿Por qué Sôta la odia...?

Y cuando descubra quién es el asesino... ¿podrá cobrar venganza? ¿Qué ha pasado al otro lado del pozo tanto tiempo después? ¿Podrá Kagome perdonar a Inuyasha y él, la amará aún...? Por que desde luego, Inuyasha no sabe de la existencia de Kisa... y hablando de ella... ¿Quién es su padre?

05 AGOSTO 2005

17:20-19:07


End file.
